Kaiju Wars: Godzilla Arc
by KaijuKnight201441
Summary: This the Book One of the Kaiju Wars Series called Godzilla Arc. See through his adventures that his old enemies return for a payback and a return of Monster X and rivals for revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The worlds is in danger between Kaijus and Digimons, so now Digimons teamed up with Kaiju also the digi-destines with the Kaiju Warriors, and now the revival of old enemies and new enemies that Godzilla have never faced. The team is now called Digital Kaijus, and they are declare the evil Kaijus the first ever Kaiju Wars.

Tv screen flickering and turned on by nothing but black screen, then a person comes out by the shadow.

Raven: Centuries ago, Tokyo was under attack by a creature named "Godzilla". The Military need to destroy this beast...but sometimes became a hero by the "Evil Alliance". There is a miracle in both worlds, Earth and the Digital World. Some people are already believed in monsters. But...

A flash blinked.

Kari: Some people didn't believed in monsters, but all of us believed in 'Digital' Monsters. We've fought many battles in Odaiba and the Digital World...but now there's something new in both worlds.A new Enemy who looks like a monster...a deadly one, the same monster that Godzilla fought... And...

The Flash blinked again and theres a formed shape raptor appeared the screen

?: There's a threat on this world, The new kaijus are appeared on Sorna Isla and Nublar Isla. All of my friends are dead except Stalker and my Dark self. Later on the humans are now joined with Godzilla and the others.

the raptor disappeared and the light glows the bottom

Raven: No Matter what happened to humans and Kaijus

Kari: Digital Monsters

?: and Dinosaurs

Trio: Will stand up and Fight!

The TV screen turned flickering again and the man with dark red eyes chuckled evily and turned off.

Ages from 1995-2004

Tai-16

Matt-16

Sora-16

Izzy-15

Mimi-15

Joe-17

T.K-14

Kari-14

Davis-13

Yolie-15

Cody-11

Ken-13

OC's Ages:

Raven-14

Kayla-13

Gage-14


	2. New Meeting

In 2004 after the Final Wars, Tai, Davis, and the Digi-destines are having a great time at the park. After that they saw a plane on the airport.

"Who do you think is in the plane?" Davis asked.

"Probably is Willis" Cody said

Just then they've met two kids that looks the same height as Tai and Kari's

"Um..hello?" the boy said.

"Oh sorry, we didn't notice you're still there" Tai chuckled.

"By the way who are you two?" TK asked.

"I'm Raven and this is my sister Kayla" Raven said.

They greeted to each other and talked about their life

Just then the alarm goes off and saw Godzilla destroying buildings.

"Woah!" Matt suprised

Just then Godzilla looks at Raven and turn into a light and coming towards him right to his hand.

"W-what the?" Raven stuttered.

"Well that was weird" Davis said.

"Raven" a mysterious voice came out of nowhere.

All of the people looks confused.

"Down here" Raven looks at Godzilla in his hand that he's small like a toy.

"Um" Raven starts to confused.

"No time to talk, right now we've got to stop someone to destroy our and digital world!" Godzilla roared at him.

"Wait, how did you know what's gonna happened and I thought you can't talk." Raven questioning him.

"Well, in my monster form" Godzilla answered.

**Unknown **

**So.. the King found his partner my Lord.**

** Good, send my servant for his task, cause this war is begun.**

**AN: I hope you like this story and with that, there's gonna be a surprise moment in the next chapter and sorry about the shortness ^_^"**


	3. New Foe and First Kiss

**Kamiya Resident 11:00 AM**

Tai, Raven, Kayla, and Kari Having a great time in his home.

Godzilla was hanging out with Agumon and Gatomon that his size changed into a adult human size.

"Gee Raven I've never seen Godzilla so nice before" Tai asked.

"Thanks I learned him thou" Raven said

"Since when?" Kari questioned him

"Um...is a long story" Kayla answered her

Just then a brown caterpillar was crawling on Kayla's right shoulder and she was taking care of it.

"Uh Kayla where did you get that caterpillar?" Raven questioned her

"Oh, you mean Mothra, I found her in the forest while you found your Kaiju Partner"

"Well not only you two also found us, but there more than 50 Kaiju Partners selected" Godzilla asked

"Right" Davis asked as he comes in.

"Since when you're in here?!" Tai said with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean you didn't notice I'm in here?" Davis asked Tai

"Yeah" Tai said

"I'll be in my room" Raven asked

"Probably I need to cheer him up" Kari followed him

**(lemon)**

Raven looks out of a window and Kari was sitting her bed in Tai's room

"Is there something the matter, Kari?" Raven was looking at her

"Is just about Davis and T.K, I was get a feeling that they're making friends a lot for me, but I...I..."

Both Raven and Kari were blushing a bit

"Love me?" Raven blushed

"Yes"

Kari kissed him on the lips and their tongues are dancing inside and broke the kiss.

Raven was dark red blushed and looks at his hand grabbed by Kari and pulls toward to her small breasts.

"Mmmmh" Kari moaned and and Raven looks down and reach for Kari's skirt and rubbed with his index and middle fingers to her panties.

Kari moaned loudly as her juices were almost coming out of her vagina...but then they heard a knock on the door and both jumped out of the bed.

"Kari are you ok?" It was Tai behind the door

"Uh...yeah I'm fine" Kari talked normally

"Alright because all of our friends decided to go to the cabin"

"Even us?" Raven questioned

"Sure everyone is.." Tai's cellphone is ringing and is Matt calls that there's a huge monster destroying at the Rainbow Bridge.

"Right I'm on my way" Just then Tai opened Raven's door and Kari was the only girl in his room.

"Where's Raven?" Tai questioned Kari

"He was here a minute ago."

(Lemon End)

**Rainbow Bridge 4:00 P.M.**

A duckbill mechanic black red monster with 2 scythe on its hand is heading towards to the bridge

The 10 digi-destines named Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K, Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Ken stand their defensive waiting for Tai and Kari to get here fast.

Just then the Ultimate digimons were fallen except MagnaAngemon and WereGarurumon.

The sea exploded in front of Matt and T.K and saw the 2000 version of Godzilla. and saw Raven on top of his head.

"Well looks who's here." The Monster smirked

"It's been a while...Gigan" Godzilla growled

"Gigan?" Matt and T.k said

"Yeah...He's my rival after the war and now he's gonna pay" Godzilla growled and charges at Gigan.

Gigan and Godzilla are now start a brawl and the people cheers Godzilla to stop Gigan.

Gigan uppercuts Godzilla and lands a big splash to make a wave towards to the bridge.

WarGreymon and Angewomon deflects the wave and the bridge was saved.

"Finally you two are here" Matt said with a smirk

Tai and Kari were on Wargreymon and Angewomon help out Godzilla and Raven with the others.

Just then a mysterious kid covered in black robes appears on Gigan's head.

"Well is it time to show myself Gigan?" Said the mysterious person

"Yes it is" Gigan lets the person reveals as a boy that Raven surprised.

"No way...Gage!" Everyone surprised that the kid is actually Gage An also 14 year old wearing an Xillian clothing but with Spike shoulder pads and a right glove with a spiked knuckle duster.

"H-How did you?!" Raven stuttered in surprised

"Alive?. While you beat me and Megalon with King Ghidorah, the Xillians send me to the recovery and this is what I've turn into an beast that will literally kill you and Godzilla." Gage said and holding the duster charging four laser at him.

"Get Down!" Tai yelled and Raven ducked and the lasers blast the Fuji Tv building

Gage and Gigan Charging at Godzilla but they heard the beeping sound. "Damn it!" Gage shouted that Gigan needs to charge his full power.

"This is only the begun, Godzilla...because your new enemy awaits." Gigan laughs and both Gage and Gigan flew to the Xillian ship.

Godzilla turned back to his toy sized form and everyone running at him to see he's ok.

"I'm fine guys" Raven said and Kayla, Kari, and Angewomon looked at Lillymon, Aquailamon, Garudamon, and Zudomon injured and badly hurt.

"By the way, who is Gage, Raven?" Matt questioned him

Raven was silent for a moment and he spoke out "He's our cousin"

Everyone surprised that He's fighting his cousin. "I see" Izzy said

"Don't worry because tomorrow this is gonna be the best summer we ever had!" Davis said with the excitement.

Yeah!" All of the people cheered also Raven and Kayla.

[It might be Davis, but what does Gigan mean a new enemy? Oh well] He thought.

END


	4. Summer turned Bummer

**Xillian Spaceship**

"So how's he doing?" asked Gage

"He'll be fully charged till about 10-15 minutes" said to the Xillian

"Good" Gage smirk "and made him upgrade soon"

"Yes sir!" The Xillian said.

**Large Summer Cabin 11:00 A.M**

**(play Move Along by American Rejects)**

AN: the large summer cabin look like a bunch of rooms with a large tv room, 13 bedrooms, a big kitchen, and a video game room A.K.A arcade

Everyone was having fun at the cabin even Raven and Kayla

Raven, Davis, Matt, Tai and T.k and the other boys were surfing with their partnes wearing swim trunks. Kayla, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari were splashing in the ocean with their partners wearing swim suits except Sora and Kari wearing bikini.

Raven looks at Kari's body and Kari looks and winked at him making him blushed and lose balanced as the waves reached shore with the boys.

"Wow Raven, that was a wipe out right there" Davis laughed

"Yeah but it worth a try" Raven chuckled

"Guys I've made lunch!" Jun yelled

"Alright I'm starving" Tai said and the others are heading to the Cabin.

**7:00 P.M.**

Raven and Kari was enjoying the night sky but they heard a rumbling sound repeating after 3 seconds.

"Godzilla I know is you out there" Yelled Raven

"Wasn't me" Godzilla said laying in the middle

"Then what is..." Raven stopped for a moment and looked at Kari is in pain

"Kari are you ok?!" Raven yelled and Kari screamed in pain that everyone heard and coming to Raven and Kari.

"Raven what did you do to her?!" Kayla yelled

"I didn't do nothing, we was relaxing ourselves and then she was in pain" Raven exclaimed

Just then the whole place turned black and grey.

"What just happened?" Raven said

"Weird I thought there should be a cabin over there" Davis said

"This is bad" Ken said worried

Kari yelled so loud and a black aura shoots to the ocean leaving Kari fainted.

A human sized Dragomon appears and everyone saw the true self of him.

Godzilla looks suspicious about Dragomon.

"I see you're the king of all monster Godzilla right" Dragomon answered and points to him.

"H-H-how did you know?!" Godzilla Stuttered

Dragomon chuckled "I know you've beat my pet Ebirah" he clenched his fists "AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he screamed and charging at him for the battle of the seas.

AN: ok since everyone now what Godzilla talks like in English. He almost sound like piccolo in dbz and Mothra sound like Android 18 but high and yeah since Godzilla beat Ebirah that what cause Dragomon Fury.


	5. Godzilla vs Dragomon

AN: I know x is for an alphabet, love, and against but just for sure

Godzilla blocked Dragomon's fist and fire his atomic breath at it.

Dragomon quickly jumped and slam him into the ground.

"Guys dont just stand, help, help him out!" Raven said

All of the digi-destines use their digivices and d-3 and d-terminals except Kari.

**Digivolution Sequence**

**"Agumon Warp Digivolve to...Wargreymon!"**

**"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"**

**"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to...Garudamon!"**

**"Tentmon Warp Digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"**

**"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to...Zudomon!"**

**"Palmon Warp Digivolve to...Lillymon!"**

**Patamon Warp Digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"**

**Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!"**

**Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, The Wings of Love!"**

**Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, The Drill of Power!"**

**"Wormmon Digivolve to...Stingmon!"**

**Sequence Ends**

All the digimons are heading towards to Dragomon.

"Terra Force!" He shot an orange sphere towards to Dragomon

"Metal Wolf Claw!" he shot a blue beam with coldness to Dragomon.

"Wing Blade" She Rushing towards to Dragomon.

"Horn Buster! He shoots his electric horn to Dragomon.

"Flower Cannon!" She Fires his cannon to Dragomon.

"Zudo Hammer!" he shoots a bean from the hammer towards to Dragomon.

"Excalibur!" His purple blade comes out of his glove and rushes to Dragomon.

Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon attack Dragomon by punching and kicking with Godzilla

Godzilla and the others moved out of the way before their attacks coming towards Dragomon

[I hope Mothra gets here quickly] He thought

"Forbidden Trident!" he use his attack to defend himself and use it again and turned the Digimons into rookies.

"Now to finish this" Dragomon charging his Forbidden Trident attack but then the whole area surrounded by gold yellow spores.

"What's this?!" All of the people looked up and saw Mothra in her adult form to heal Godzilla, Raven and everyone.

After that Raven saw a golden aura around him and there's a mark on his back.

"I-Is that the" Davis Stuttered

"The Crest of Miracles!" Veemon said with a surprise

Godzilla fire his Atomic Breath but instead of blue his breath is now bright gold and Dragomon was disintegrate and the whole place back to its color and the cabin was appear.

Raven looks at his back and the Crest of Miracles glows and stopped

"Woah" Raven said

Everyone running towards to Raven and Godzilla with Mothra.

"Raven you're ok?" Kayla said worried

"Y-yea I'm fine" Raven said and getting up to see Kari is ok

Kari opened her eyes slowly, and saw Raven.

"Raven" Kari gets up and hugged him.

"By the way, since when you gain that Crest of Miracles?" Davis questioned

"Gee, I don't know" Raven answered

A minute later Everyone except Raven, Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Kayla glowing by their back and saw their own crests and stopped glowing

"Are you guys ok?" Raven asked

"I'm ok, god it feels like something burning on my back" Tai groaned

"Let me see" Raven check Tai's back and see the mark of the crest all over his back.

"Wow, not you're back is burning , you had a mark all over you back" Raven said to Tai

Everyone looks at their backs and saw their own crest marks on their backs, even Raven and Ken.

"Well this is intriguing" Izzy asked "Maybe Gennai will tell about this"

"Gennai?" Raven, Godzilla, Mothra and Kayla said

"You mean you didn't meet Gennai before" Joe asked

"Actually no" Mothra asked

"Well we have to tell about him later guys" Kari said

"Yeah" Davis Yawned "I'm about to get sleepy"

"Alright let's head back to the cabin"

Everyone nodded and walking towards to the cabin and Kari was looking at Raven and she about to say something.

"Raven" Kari asked

"Yea?"

Kari blushed by looking at him.

"Thanks for beating Dragomon for me" Kari said with a sly smile

"Is what I do" Raven said and Kari kissed him in the lips softly

(END)

An: Yeah I just made the other digimons to warp digivolve to their ultimates and i dont know why.


	6. An Evil Menacing Kaiju

**Morning**

****Raven and Kari was on bed together and she was snuggling on his chest.

When they woke up.

'AAAAHHHH!" Both jumped and eyes got wided

"S-Sorry about that" Kari Stuttered

"I-Its ok" Raven Stuttered

Tai opened the door and saw Raven and Kari on his bed

"Raven, someone's here downstairs" Tai leads him with Kari.

Raven, Kayla, Godzilla, and Mothra sees a man with a white robe named Gennai.

"So, You're Raven right?" Genna said

"Yes" Raven answered

"I see, your sister have a kaiju partner, even you" Gennai said and look at Tai.

"Tai you said the crest was on your back right?" Gennai questioned him.

"Yea" Tai answered.

Gennai looks at Tai's back "I see" Gennai suggest "Well it all of this because of Raven's new crest"

"Really?!" Matt surprised

Everyone looked at Raven "Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven asked a bit scared.

"Raven, This means that the digimons can digivolve to Mega forms even Agumon and Gabumon." Gennai suggest and everyone surprised.

"But We've already digivolve into our mega forms Gennai" Agumon said.

'True but your evolution route has been opened to its new level" Gennai told them.

"Hmm"

"What is it?" Godzilla said to him

"Since they can evolved, why can't you evolved also?"

"Hmm...I don't Know ill be outside"

Godzilla was walking outside when all of the sudden he saw Gigan with the same size as Godzilla.

"Oh great" he growled

"Well, Well ,Well...It's been a while to beat you at the bridge 2 days ago" Gigan chuckled

"What do you want" He said

"Let's just say I want you to look at my new move" Gigan said

Godzilla smirks "Go on' he points to his chest "Shoot me right here" He smirked again

"If you wish" Gigan stands and charging his attack and his 2 scythes glowing not red but purple "DARK DESTINY BLADE!" he swing in a swirl motion and fires a beam that looks like the Crest of Destiny and Godzilla Roared in pain that everyone heard in the cabin

"Godzilla!" everyone even Gennai rushed out of the cabin and saw Gage and Gigan carried Godzilla.

Raven saw Gage again but his clothes looked different

"Let him go!" Tai shouted

"Um...No" he shoot a purple beam towards Tai and then Kari quickly deflects the beam and a pink aura around her.

Just then Raven's golden aura turn black and so as Godzilla.

"Gigan drop him now!" Gigan dropped him and steps back.

Raven eyes were all white and Godzilla transformed into a dark formed himself.

Gigan charge his attack and Raven quickly as blink of an eye rips his two scythe hands.

Gage was shocked and Kari was in fromt of him and punched him in the face.

"Why you dirty little girl!" Gage punched Kari in the face but block and gets kicked in the gut.

[I've never seen Kari fight like that before] Tai thought

After that Gage and Gigan stood up but Godzilla claws Gage on his back and rips the cape and surprised.

Gigan caught Gage and flew to the Xillian Ship and Godzilla fires his Atomic breath and Gigan looks and see the beam and his head was discintegrate and literally on-board the ship and flees.

Raven and Godzilla went back to normal and fainted.

Kayla looks surprised that Raven never seen like him before

[So this is the dark power of Godzilla he controlled, An 'Evil Menacing' one] Gennai thought

(END)


	7. Two Sons

**2 Days Later**

**Monster Island: Godzilla's Domain.**

Godzilla and Mothra transport the digi-destines and siblings to Monster Island.

Godzilla made it there in time. "We'll this is where I live"

"Yeah, But where are the other monsters?"

"hmm, Good question, you might wanna close your ears" Godzilla said and Everyone covered their ears and Godzilla lets out a loudest roar and the monsters heard it and coming towards to him.

"you can open your ears now" Everyone uncovered the ears and saw the monsters in human size.

"everyone I would like to meet my friends" Godzilla said and everyone said hey or hi to them.

"Hey, I'm Rodan" Said the bird

"I'm Anguirus" Said the armadillo

"Say, Should there be two more Peoples?" He questioned

Then the giggles was behind Godzilla and looks at him "We're here Daddy" said the monsters.

"Hey there they are" Godzilla carried the two monsters

"Aw they look cute" Kari and Kayla said with gleaming eyes

"Oh brother" Raven and Tai facepalmed.

"So what are they're names?"

"I named them Godzilla Jr. and Little Godzilla"

"Rrrriiighhhtt" Raven said

"C'mon I'll show you guys my Domain" Godzilla lead them into his domain.

His Domain looks like the place is rocky but there's a rec room, and a living room and upstairs where Godzilla sleeps. "Um whats this door leads to?" Raven Questioned

"oh this is where Mothra to her 'Med-i-tat-ion'" He said.

"Okay?"

**King Ghidorah's Throne**

The man sit a big chair with King Ghidorah's Wings behind him.

"My King when we do our attacks" said to the solider

"Soon my servant...Very soon" Said the man.

**Monster Island: Ocean 7AM**

**Godzilla looks really strange since the battle between Gigan.**

****"Hey Goji" Gamera asked

"Oh hey Gaby"

"You seemed...worried" Gamera said

"Yeah but since the battle between me and Gigan...I feel like I'm killing him but a little"

"Well you should see Iris when I fight him, he looks like a fusion of metalloid squid face" He laughed

"Yeah" He also laughed too

**Godzilla's Domain**

****Everyone was asleep except Raven and Kari looking at the stars.

"Is beautiful out there" Kari said and she snuggling his arm

Raven looks at Kari and blushed "You know...this feeling...it feels so nice and..."

"Lovely?" Kari asked

"Yep" Raven grabs Kari shoulders, closed his eyes and kissed her and she gazed her eyes and closes her eyes also.

"Well I better get to rest" He broke the kiss and yawned

"You know we can sleep here if you want" Kari asked

"Uh..ok" They both lay down each other and Kari hugging his chest and slept.

**Sovereigns Throne**

"So...who do you think we should do about those two? Fanglongmon asked

"Well Godzilla beat Dragomon by its Atomic Breath attack using the Power of the crest of Miracles" Zhuqaiomon explained

"I have to say that is true but, the second new crest mark is his Rival" Baihumon said

"We'll have to tell Gennai about this...cause there is trouble on our hands" Azulongmon asked.

(END)

AN: Yeah Ill create the movie story after the Showa Saga ends.


	8. Unknown Message

**Sovereigns throne**

Gennai was wandering in the throne

Gennai: Hmmm...

Fanglongmon came in

Fanglongmon: Excuse me by interrupting your thinking Gennai.

Gennai: That's ok Fanglongmon...is just...that there's a war soon.

Fanglongmon: A war?

Gennai: Yes..a war that Godzilla defeated in the past.

**Matt's Home 3:00** **P.M.**

Gabumon: Hey Matt, is there something wrong?

Matt: no is um..nothing

Gabumon: Well okay just checking

Gabumon left Matt's room

Matt: I hope that new kid is alright...

**Davis's home**

Davis: Raven, about that mark 4 days ago.

Raven: What about my mark?

Davis: Well is that is...you have the half of the Crest of Miracles?

Raven: What?

Davis: Look

Davis revealing his back and saw a second half of the Crest of Miracles

Raven: Woah...I thought my back was a fully pieced Crest of Miracles.

Davis: yeah, I don't know how, but just for sure.

When they done talking, Kayla and Kari comes in.

Kari: Guys, there's someone sent a message

Davis: could it be Tai's?

Kayla: No, the name only have three question marks

Raven: Ok, this is weird

**Forest 4:00**

The foursome went outside and went to find the mysterious man or woman and stopped at the forest.

Davis: Well the signal came from the middle of the forest, so we have to split up

Kari: Right, you boys take the left, we'll go to the right

Everyone nodded and they split up

**15 minutes Later**

Raven: Fine anything?

Davis: Nope

Kayla: No

Kari: Not a clue.

Raven: Darn we'll keep looking again tomorrow

They walked out of the forest and Raven heard a rustling sound

**(Plays Primitive Force)**

Raven: Hmm?

Davis what is it?

Raven quickly grabbed someone behind a bush

**(song end)**

Kari: Wait Raven!

Raven: What this kid is stalking us.

?: Um actually I'm not a kid.

Raven looks at him and saw a kid digimon with cloaked wizard outfit

Raven: Wait a minute, you're Wizardmon!

Kari was shocked and Kayla and Davis looks surprised also.

Wizardmon: Looks like you've seen a ghost.

Kari: W-Wizardmon...

Kari hugged him as her eyes become teary

Raven looks at them and a bit smiled at them.

Wizardmon: Guys, I don't have much time...I need a body to keep me safe.

Wizardmon looks at Kari

Wizardmon: Kari, I need you to fuse my soul with yours.

She nodded, and grabbed his hand and focusing.

When the light glows and brighter, the forest became cherry blossoms.

Raven: Wow..

Kayla: Beautiful.

Davis: And nice too.

When the light stops, Kari was standing there, turning around to see the others.

Davis: Kari, are you feeling better?

Kari: Not a single scar can hold me.

(END)

AN: If you want to know the message then here it is

?: Meet me at the forest in 4:00 PM


	9. Showa War Pt1

**Tai's Resident**

Raven was sleeping on his own bed

Davis: Hey Raven!

Raven screamed when he woked up and saw Davis and Tai sitting on his bed

Raven: Do you have to do that?!

Davis: Sorry bout that.

Tai: Anyway, we were wondering what's gonna happened next when we encounter another monster.

Davis: Yea, we tried to woke you up but you're still sleeping.

Raven: Look I'm sure Godzilla will be ok alone with his friends

Godzilla: Actually, I'm right here

Raven was confused that Godzilla sit next to him.

Tai: By the Way, Kari is acting weird lately

Davis: Oh probably she saw Wizardmon fusing his own soul to hers

Godzilla and Raven: DAVIS!

Davis: What I mean is that, I, um...

Tai: Thats ok, I already know that.

Raven sighed.

Raven: By the way, where is the others.

Godzilla: Well the 4 girls are went somewhere in the woods

Davis: Matt and T.S went home and tell what they did yesterday

Tai: Don't you mean T.K?

Davis: whatever.

Tai: And I can't find my sister anywhere...it feels like she's gone.

Raven stands up

Raven: Well I'm not giving up like someone gone missing.

Raven rushes out to find her.

Tai: Wait!

Godzilla stops Tai

Godzilla:...Let him go.

Tai looks back at Godzilla and looks down.

**Forest**

Kayla, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were hanging out and laughing a lot.

When they done talking, they saw Raven finding someone.

Yolei: Is it me or your brother was looking for someone?

Kayla: Oh he's being worry much by can't finding his friend.

Sora: Well he look worrying now.

Mimi: I think he's looking Kari?

Kayla: Yea let's help him.

When they got up, Raven have not yet seen

Sora: Where'd he go?

Kayla and the others shrugged.

**Fuji TV HQ**

Raven was panting a lot from finding Kari everywhere in Odaiba

He stopped on top of the building and saw Kari standing alone.

Raven: Kari...There...you are

Kari looks at him behind and he is laying down with out of breath

Kari: Raven! Are you Alright?!.

Raven open his eyes and looks at Kari

Raven: Y-Yeah im fine

Kari hugged him worried

Kari: I thought you're dead after all...at least you're still here

Raven:...

Kari: Raven?

A huge lobster monster shows up behind them.

Raven: RUN!

They Both running out of the building but it seems the lobster monster wasn't chasing them

Raven: I think we lost it.

Kari Yeah...

Raven and Kari blushed by looking at each other.

Kari: Well...at least someone in love

Raven: Oh um...well not really

He nervously chuckled and Kari start to walk towards him and Kiss on the lips for at least 5 minutes.

Just when the honk made them stop kissing, Tai and the others are in the RV.

Tai: Get in!

Raven and Kari on board the RV.

Matt: Raven we got problems

Raven: What is it?

Godzilla: A bunch of monsters that the problem.

Mothra: Seems like Gigan and Gage must've summon them for a war.

Kayla: What're we gonna do?

Raven: We got to keep training hard till the war stop.

T.K: I agree with you Raven.

Tai: Count me in.

Everyone agrees with Raven and Godzilla.

Godzilla: Lets end the war.

They drove the ruined city where the monsters roaming

Raven: By the way, where did you get the RV?

Tai: Is a Long story

**Xiliens Spaceship**

Gage and Gigan are heading back towards Earth

the 12 men stood behind them that look like the villains that the Digidestines fought

Gigan looks different now after the Decapitated head.

Gigan: Godzilla is gonna pay for what hes done!

Gage: Now now don't be hasty, it'll wont be longer for now.

he menacing chuckled for the final battle begins

(END)

AN: Wow...just wow, ok this chapter have 2 parts so ill continue the final part of the ending of this saga and start the movie.


	10. Showa War Pt2

**Tokyo 7:00 PM**

Tai and the others went to the battlefield as the 2 monsters disappeared.

Raven: What the hell is going on here, first they're here and they poof half a second later.

Veemon: Tell me about it.

Tai: C'mon, we better find any survivors of this destruction.

Everyone spread out to find any civilian that survived.

Matt, Joe, T.K and Cody went to the East side of Tokyo.

Sora, Tai, and Kayla went to the North side of Tokyo.

Davis and Mimi went to the South side of Tokyo.

Raven, Kari, Mothra, and Godzilla are heading to the West side, but they saw something in the rubble.

They look closer and saw one of Stingmon's shoulder pads

Then someone groaning in pain and Kari was surprised.

Kari: Ken!?

They managed to pull Ken and Stingmon out of the rubble.

Ken: Thanks...these things are really tough than I thought.

Raven: Yea, now lets go find our friends.

They are now heading back where they left off and saw the others with the 3 civilians they found

Raven: Any luck?

Davis: Well we only found something else.

He shows a weird device they found.

Davis: Is a really heavy object that is been used.

Godzilla:...

Kayla: Something reminds of what happened 50 years ago.

Godzilla:...Oxygen Destroyer.

Tai: Oxygen what?

Godzilla: Oxygen Destroyer, a deadly weapon that is for use by GDF.

Joe: Hmm...looks like it is been used.

Suddenly Raven flinched

Raven:Gage...He's Coming!

All of them look at the skies turned dark and saw Gage and Gigan with their teammates.

Godzilla was shocked to see his old enemies returns, even Tai and Kari.

Mothra: Looks like he's got a team also.

Godzilla: Yeah, and this is bad.

Gage and the whole team landed 15 foot away

Davis: Ok can someone please who are they behind them.

Gage: So you want to know who they are huh? Well you two know your enemies right

Devimon: Of course, that boy and his partner must be destroy by darkness.

Myotismon: Looks like this place needs a destruction once we've get rid of those monsters.

Godzilla: So...it's been a while...Gigan.

Gigan: You may have rip my head for the 3rd time...and now YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

?: Relax Gigan, I hope Godzilla will get a punishment from us

?: You've got a lot of nerves for beating us years ago Lizard.

Godzilla: Hmph, these are my rivals, King Ghidorah, Destroyah, Ebirah, Hedorah, Kumonga, Kamacuras, and Gabera

Mothra: And thats Megaguirus, Dagahra, and Orga.

Destroyah: So you did know us...

Gage: So are we gonna fight or let this place a killing spree?

Raven's eyes glows yellow

Raven: You wish!

**(plays "Were all to Blame from Sum 41)**

Everyone's back glowing even Gage and they charging at Gage's Team.

King Ghidorah and Gigan headed towards to Godzilla and Mothra.

The kids are fighting the monsters with their digimons turned to mega already.

Wargreymon: Terra Force!

He shots at Orga and Destoroyah but Orga blocked it

Destoroyah: Micro Oxy spary!

He sprays a purple mist coming out from its mouth and shot Wargreymon's head and lands hard.

Tai: Wargreymon!

Orga: Shoulder Cannon!

He shot a beam from the shoulder towards Wargreymon.

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

He shot a freezing blue beam and intercept Orga's attack and froze.

Wargreymon: Brave Tornado!

He creates an orange tornado and shattered Orga into pieces.

Destroyah: Great.

**Somewhere else.**

Zudomon: Zudo Hammer!

He slams his hammer creates a shock wave to Ebirah.

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

He creates a flame shaped phoenix to Hedorah and made him on fire.

Hedorah: AHHH! I'M ON FIRE!

Hedorah runs around but still on fire and made the three monsters disappoint

**In the skies**

Mothra, Angemon, Angewomon, and Lilymon and chasing by King Ghidorah on their tail

Angemon: Looks like this dragon doesn't give up!

Angewomon: I agree, let's slow him down.

King Ghidorah is getting closer to them but Mothra made a spore fog to made him confused.

King Ghidorah: Where'd you go?!

Angemon: Hand of Fate!

He punches one of Ghidorah's head bobbing one by one.

King Ghidorah: Who punched me in the face?!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

Lillymon: Flower Cannon!

They both fire an arrow and a flower beam headed straight to Each King Ghidorah's head

King Ghidorah: This place...Is driving me crazy!

King Ghidorah flew off the spore fog and headed towards to Godzilla and Gigan

Mothra: Godzilla!

Godzilla turned around and saw Ghidorah heading towards him.

Godzilla struggles Gigan and starts to throw him like a ragdoll to Ghidorah and hits him and made him land hard.

Godzilla: That was close...

Gigan stands up

Gigan: ugh..the next time ill be slicing your head off!

Gigan swoop his chainsaw hands but accidentally cut one of Ghidorah's head off

King Ghidorah: Dude you just cut my head off!

Gigan: Relax, you have 2 now

Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath and blows up his another head.

Gigan: maybe 1

Ghidorah has only the middle head.

Tai, Gage, and Raven started fighting on the ground with their friends.

Gage: Will you die already!

Tai: not a chance!

Tai punched him in the face but blocked and Raven kicks him in the head but blocked also.

Gage: Nice try.

Raven: Darn it.

Then Gage starts to spin around making them dizzy and throws to their friends

Matt: Look out!

Everyone dodges except Kari gets hit by Raven.

Tai lands and start shaking his head to stop making him dizzying and saw Kari laid there.

Tai: Kari!

Raven gets up and saw Kari got hurt.

Raven: Woah man! I didn't mean to do it!

Kari: I-Its ok...I'm gonna be fine.

Kari got up to her knees but can feel her arms

Kari: I can't feel my arm.

Mothra, Kayla and Angewomon went there to help her.

Mothra: Let me help.

Mothra casts a healing spell on her arm.

Kari: Thanks

Mothra: Your welcome

Godzilla: Hey, I hate to interrupt but where the heck are the other monsters?

Suddently an explosion was about 19 miles away and saw Hedoarh and Ebirah and burnt solid.

Gigan: Oh yea, he self destruct till he's on fire.

Just then Garudamon, and Zudomon came with Joe and Sora towards the others.

Sora: Hey guys.

Everyone greeted they're glad they're alright.

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon appears after the fight between Destroyah and Orga.

Ghidoarh, Gigan, and Gage jaw dropped.

Ghidorah: I think we should bailed out.

Gigan and Gage: Agree.

They all flew off Tokyo and everyone cheered they're gone.

**(song end)**

Tai: Way to go guys!

Davis: did you see the look on their faces, I told you they're unable to beat us!

Everyone was enjoyed of excitement except Godzilla.

Raven: Hey, is something wrong?

Godzilla: Yeah just that...nevermind

Raven: well ok.

Tai walks towards to Raven.

Tai: say, Raven, I have to tell you that...do you like my sister.

Raven embarrassed and shock

Raven: How the hell did you know?!

Kari: I already tell my brother when we went to Tokyo.

Raven: Ahh...um.

Kari: Don't worry, at least everything was going back to normal.

Kari smooched him on the cheek.

Raven: Thanks.

(END)

AN: If you wanna know what happened to Dagahra and Megaguirus and the others. Well they all killed instantly by Imperialdramon, Aquailamon, and Ankylomon and the others. But ill create the movie soon.


End file.
